Take Me Out to the Squad Car
by Meljohnson6585
Summary: Stef is just realizing who she's been all along, and her life is rocked when she meets Lena. My take on how they met.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first Fosters fanfic. It's my take on how Stef and Lena met, ect. I own nothing, and some scenes and ideas are taken from the show, with my personal Spin on them. Please read, review and enjoy!_

"I can't do this anymore," Lena said to Gretchen as she took a sip of her water. Deep down, they both knew this was coming, but it was still hard. Lena had let the first two times Gretchen cheated on her slide, but after the last time, when Lena caught her red handed in her bed with another woman, she knew that she had to move on.

"Sweetie, I know I've hurt you, but I can change, I know I can," Gretchen pleaded. She knew her words were falling on deaf ears, but she felt like she needed to make one last attempt to keep Lena.

"You can't change, this is who you are," Lena said calmly. She really did love Gretchen. She loved her high class tastes and galavanting the globe with her, but she couldn't take her wandering eye, or having to worry that she would sleep with every woman they encountered. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Now, you and I are on our third time, and I just can't do it anymore.

A few tears started to roll down Gretchen's face, which was a surprise to Lena, as she had been nothing but a rock since they started dating. Lena didn't like that she was causing her all this pain, but she knew she had to do this. It wasn't like Lena was doing well either, but she held herself together pretty well, which surprised her. She thought she would be bawling at this point in the breakup.

"Can I at least take you out to lunch or something?" Gretchen pleaded.

This was a little surprising to Lena. What was this, a breakup lunch? It didn't make sense to her and there was no way she was going to let Gretchen do this. If she did, Gretchen would turn on her charm and they would probably end up in bed together which is something that she just couldn't take right now.

"I think it's best you go," Lena said Steadfastly. "I've packed up most of the stuff you've left here, and if you don't want to take it now, I'll leave a key for you and let you know when I'll be gone so you can come and get it."

"Wow," Gretchen said. "A year together and it's reduced to boxes."

With that, Gretchen was out the door. Lena was definitely upset about all of this, but she realized it needed to be done. She sat for a little while, and that's when the tears started. It wasn't like a waterfall or anything, but definitely a few tears shed over the time they had spent together. Lena knew she was better off, but she was still sad. She wanted to find "the one" so badly, and start a life with her, and she was starting to wonder if that was every going to happen.

* * *

"OK Lena, you've been sitting around for two hours now, it's probably best you get out of the house and out of these sweats," Lena said to herself. She looked down and saw three wrappers that donuts once lived in and felt super gross. She didn't really do the binge eating thing to get over a breakup, but for some reason, she felt like it was appropriate at this time. Usually, to get over a woman, she just cleared her mind and went for a drive, and she figured that was the best therapy right now. So, she put on some jeans and a blouse and headed out the door. She wasn't going anywhere inparticular, but wanted to just be on the open road and clear her head for a little bit. As she drove, she thought about how far she had come, and her life at this point, and that all she needed was a wife who wanted children and she would be set.

Lena didn't even notice, but she was flying down the road. It was part adrenaline and part a "fuck the world" mentality, but she was going about 65 through the city streets, which was definitely above the speed limit. She didn't even realize it until way after the fact, but there was a police car with lights flashing directly behind her.

"Shit!" Lena said. "I can't believe I was speeding. God, as if this day couldn't get any worse."

She pulled her car over, and the cop car settled in behind her. Lena waited, tapping her hands on the steering wheel, and after about five minutes, she noticed someone getting out of the front seat of the police cruiser.

"Well who do we have here?" Lena said aloud as she noticed a stunningly beautiful blonde woman step out of the front seat. She was very cliched, to a degree. She had on a regular short sleeved police uniform and her hair was pulled tightly back into a bun. She also wore aviator sunglasses. As she approached the car, Lena tried to get herself together, but had a hard time containing herself as she was immediately attracted to this woman.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" Stef said as she stood next to Lena's window. There was no response as Lena was in a bit of a daze and just staring at Stef. She was completely captivated by her as she looked her up and down. Immediately so many dirty thoughts went through Lena's head.

"Excuse me, do you know how fast you were going?!" Stef repeated as she raised her voice slightly. Lena immediately jumped back into her thoughts and tried to answer her as best as possible.

"Um, no, officer, I'm not sure. Truly, I don't really ever speed, I'm not sure what got into me today." Lena didn't want to bore Stef with a cliched breakup story. She was more interested in checking her out.

"I clocked you at 67 MPH, and the posted speed limit here is 40. Now, can I have your license and registration, and proof of insurance please?"

"Why of course you can…officer…Foster is it?" Lena noticed Stef's nametag and wanted to personalize all of this. "My what's a beautiful woman like you doing working on a Saturday, pulling over people like me?" Lena smiled as she said this, definitely turning on the charm a little.

"The law never takes a break," Stef said. "And if you must know, I volunteered to work today. I'll be right back."

Stef was in her own turmoil. Ever since she moved out of the house that she and Mike shared, she had been so bored, that she threw herself into work. She often worked six or seven days a week because she didn't really know how to fill her time without Mike or Brandon. So even though the overtime pay was nice, she still got a little sad that at this point in her life, work was all she had.

Lena turned her head as she watched Stef walk back to the cop car, and she noticed her beautiful, round, shapely ass swing from side to side. Her pants were pretty snug and hugged her ass so well, and Lena was just mesmerized. Once again, so many dirty thoughts went through her mind. "I wonder what she's wearing under those pants? A thong? Wait, no, cops can't wear thongs, can they? Does she have like, bike shorts on or something? Man, I just want to know what's covering that amazingly tight and round ass of hers...also...I wonder how tight her ass is? I wonder how muscular her thighs are. You'd think they'd have to be if she has to chase down criminals." Just as Lena's mind was continuing to wander, Stef reemerged.

"You have a pretty clean driving record," she said very matter of fact-ly. "But the law is the law, and I have to give you a ticket, I'm sorry."

Lena couldn't give two shits about the ticket. She just wanted Stef, and this was the perfect opportunity to flirt a little more with her.

"Really officer?! A ticket? Please, no!" She was really fake protesting and pouring it on at this point.

"I'm sorry Ms. but the law is the law." Stef ripped the ticket off the pad and handed it to Lena.

"Well, fine," Lena said with a slight pout. "But how about you take those sunglasses off and I can look into those beautiful eyes of yours, and maybe we can get a drink later?"

Stef was completely caught off guard as no woman had ever flirted with her like this before. Lena was just so overt and brazen. She was intrigued as Lena was beautiful, and lord knows she was in a very tumultuous place in her personal life, so it was nice to feel wanted. She obliged and took her sunglasses off.

"Well Mrs. Adams, are you trying to bribe an officer? You know that's a VERY serious crime…" Stef said playfully.

"No, I'll pay the ticket. I just want to see you again. And I was right. I knew you would have the most perfect and lovely green eyes, that I am now getting lost in….."

Stef gulped. She was feeling so much right now, and was getting even more turned on by this woman, but she realized she had to shut this down before it went too far. She and Mike had been separated for about six months at this point, and she hadn't even thought about dating, but was this woman too good to pass up? She had never dated a woman before, but something about the lovely Lena Adams intrigued her.

"I have to get back on duty," Stef said. "Make sure you pay that ticket."

And with that Stef made her way back to her car and drove off. Lena sat for a second and just thought. "My wife just left" she said to herself quietly. "I don't care what it takes, but that woman will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got it Kelly," Lena said to her friend as she sipped her glass of wine. "I've got it bad."

Kelly then just looked at Lena, a little perplexed. "You've got what honey?" she asked.

"It. You know 'it'. I met someone…."

Kelly sat there flummoxed. She knew it had only been a week since Lena and Gretchen split up, and couldn't believe that there was already someone special in Lena's life.

"What? No way! You really found someone that fast!? How?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I got pulled over, two hours after I was finished breaking up with Gretchen," Lena explained. "And out walked this cop, who is maybe the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on."

Kelly couldn't believe this, and just sat intently. She offered some words, but this was all about Lena. When Lena was finished, she finally said: "So, when are you guys seeing each other again?"

A hush went over the room before Lena started. She didn't want it to sound weird when she mentioned that A)she had no idea whether or not Stef was actually gay or not, and B) that she only knew her last name, so finding her was not not going to be easy.

"So here's the thing, Kel," Lena started. "I don't know if Officer Foster is gay or not, but I definitely got some serious flirty vibes when we were bantering. I was really flirting with her after she gave me the ticket, and she was definitely flirting back with me. Also, I only know her last name, and I think I know her precinct. But other than that, I don't know a damn thing about her, even though she's all I've thought about for the last week."

"Oh god, Lena, please don't go after another straight woman again! You know that always ends terribly and you feel shitty afterwards."

Lena thought for a second before responding. "Well, I know going after straight women sucks, but I don't know if she's straight or not. I definitely did not see a wedding ring, which is a good sign."

"That is a good sign," Kelly said as she took a sip of her wine. "But you've gotta see this woman again. Do you know what precinct she works in?"

"Not exactly," Lena responded. "But I'm guessing she works in the district where she pulled me over, and there are only two precincts around there, thanks to Google. I was thinking of going over there. Is that too forward?"

"Um yes," Kelly responded playfully. "If you do that, you'll probably scare her. Just try to let fate handle it for a little while. Then, if nothing happens, do your crazy stalker thing."

They both laughed at that as they sipped their wine. Lena hated the idea of someone potentially snatching up who she thought would be her wife, but she would do what her friend suggested and just lay low.

* * *

Since she moved out of the house she and Mike shared, Stef and felt some real loneliness. She had been in this new apartment for about three months, and it basically looked like a hotel. She only had a bed, TV and two chairs, and some books for Brandon. There was a couch that came with the place, but that was it. She had a picture of her and Brandon on the end table by her bed, but that was her only reminder her her "previous" life. She didn't miss Mike at all, but she missed Brandon every second of every day. She hated not living with him and seeing him, but she was the one who wanted the separation from Mike, so she felt like she should be the one to move out.

Honestly, she knew she needed this. She and Mike hadn't had sex in 18 months, and she had no desire to sleep with him, or any guy for that matter. She definitely felt something for Mike when they met, married and made Brandon, but at this point she didn't feel one ounce of attraction to him. His drinking also didn't help matters, and Stef wondered everyday whether or not it was affecting Brandon. She hated feeling so secluded in all of this, and felt like she was neglecting her son. She had just finished another shift on a Sunday. If she wasn't working, or with Brandon, she honestly felt so antsy and had no idea what to do with herself. She tried to take her mind off things by doing some more research on schools that they might send Brandon to. That had been another fight between her and Mike as she wanted to look at all different types of schools whereas Mike just wanted to send him to the local public school. Stef feared that Brandon wouldn't get the attention he needed at a public school, and even at five, she was noticing how smart and musical he was. Could those interests be honed at the public school? Maybe, but Stef was quite unsure.

Stef did some googling, and found "Anchor Beach Charter School" which she had driven by on many occasions, and thought it could be a good fit for Brandon. The kids there seemed really happy, as did the parents, so she decided to schedule a visit there. It was Sunday, but she wanted to call anyway, to perhaps just leave a message to see when she could stop by for a tour.

As she dialed, she was surprised to hear a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" the person said.

"Oh, hi," Stef replied after about three seconds. "I wasn't expecting to hear a voice on the other end as it's Sunday, but I'm glad to talk to someone. I'm looking at schools for my son, and I'd like to schedule a visit if possible."

"The principal and vice principal are both sick, and each of them asked me to come in and go over a few things," the woman said on the other end. "So here I am." she laughed as she said that, but seemed very nice and carefree, and she didn't really mind being at work on a Sunday. "So your son, how old is he?"

"He's five," Stef said. "I've been looking at a ton of kindergartens for him, and none seem to be the right fit."

Stef heard some papers rustling and some typing on the other end, as this woman was trying to find the right time for her to come in for a visit.

"How about Tuesday at nine. Does that work for you?"

"Yes it does," Stef answered.

"great, we'll see you then. It was so nice talking to you and we're looking forward to meeting you!"

Stef then hung up. She had no idea that visiting this school was about to change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday rolled around, and things were hectic around Anchor Beach. The principal and vice principal were still sick with the flu, so getting things straight and in order was a bit of a challenge. Lena was helping out as much as she could, but it was hard. She had worked some admissions previously, so she was comfortable talking to parents and giving tours, but she had been just teaching for two years now, so all of this was a little foreign to her at this point. She sat in her classroom, working on her lesson plan for the next day during a free period she had, when Molly, the administrative assistant walked in.

"Hey Lena, we've got a parent here who is scheduled for a tour. Do you mind giving it?" Lena was actually pretty swamped with her classes, but she realized that doing this would help everyone out, so she agreed.

Stef sat outside the principal's office, nervous. She shouldn't have been nervous, because it was the school that needed to make an impression on her if she wanted to send Brandon there, but for some reason, she still had butterflies in her stomach. All the kids there seemed so happy, so on first glance, she could certainly see Brandon there. She sat, and then, all of the sudden, both she and Lena's world's were rocked.

"Hi, Mrs. Foster, this is Lena Adams, and she'll be giving you the tour," Molly said. Lena and Stef immediately locked eyes and then shook hands, and there was an immediate connection and charge between them. Neither one of them knew the other would be at the school at this moment, so it was almost as if fate had intervened. "Our principal and vice principal are both still out sick, and I apologize for that," Molly continued. "But Lena is a terrific teacher and the kids love her. I hope you enjoy your time here at Anchor Beach."

Molly then went back into the office and didn't think much of it. Lena stood and looked Stef up and down for a second and was simply mesmerized. She looked incredible. She was wearing khakis and a beautiful white oxford with her hair down, and her gorgeous green eyes flexing in the light. This was certainly a far cry from her police uniform, even though Lena thought she looked gorgeous in that as well. It took a little while for Lena to get started, but she was still quite overwhelmed and lost in Stef's beauty.

"So, you following me?" Lena said playfully. "I was hoping I'd see you again, but I had no idea it would be like this."

Stef exhaled. She was taken by Lena as well, and she loved Lena's long, curly dark locks and beautiful big brown eyes.

"I had no idea you worked here, Ms. Adams," Stef answered. "But it's certainly nice to see you again."

"Is your husband joining us?" Lena asked. Her heart stopped as she asked this question as she hoped Stef would say "no". Either way, the situation just got a little more complicated as she now knew she had a son.

Stef was a little taken aback by the question. She hadn't heard the world "husband" in quite some time, and she certainly didn't think of Mike that way anymore.

"Um…er…um…no…no husband today," Stef stammered. She was normally so good with words, but that certainly caught her off guard.

"So your son…" Lena asked.

"Yes, he's five, and it's been a bitch trying to find the right school for him," Stef said. "Me and his father have been fighting over it non-stop. But I've driven by here many times and all the kids here seem so happy, so I thought I would check it out."

Lena held onto every word Stef said. She noted that she said "his father" so clearly she was not a full on lesbian as she'd hoped. But she sensed some resentment in her voice when she talked about him and definitely noticed that she did not wear a ring.

"Well, let's get started then," Lena said. "I really hope you like it here."

Lena and Stef made there way throughout the school and Stef absolutely loved it. The teachers were so attentive and the classes weren't too big, and she saw tons of musical instruments, teachers and classes that Brandon would love. She admitted though that she looked at Lena as much as she looked at the school. She too, was captivated by this gorgeous woman. She loved her beautiful brown eyes and thick Brown hair. She had only felt this way about a woman once before, when she was 16, and her priest made her bury the feelings. She knew she was attracted to women, but forced herself to suppress it, because she had grown up thinking that homosexuality was a sin. This certainly led to some very, very confused teenage and young adult years.

"I absolutely love it here Lena and I think Brandon will too," Stef said. "I'll send him back here with his father so they can take a look, but I think they'll love it too. I've gotten an application and will start working on it when I get home."

Lena was at a loss. She didn't want Stef to walk out and never to see her again, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I paid the ticket!" She yelled as Stef walked towards the exit.

"I'm sorry?" Stef said.

"The ticket you wrote me, I paid it."

Stef then remembered what Lena meant. She forgot that she had even pulled her over and given her a ticket. She didn't forget Lena, just the ticket.

"Oh, well great," ("Stupid!" Stef thought to herself. "Say something more clever!") Stef said. "I hope your driving record is clean now." Lena got a pen from her pocket and wrote her address and number on the back of her business card. Then she handed it to Stef and gave her a hug and walked back into her classroom. She loved how great they fit together, and when they embraced, she felt Stef's beautiful breasts and strong body press against her. All she could think about at that point was how much she wanted Stef's beautiful, hot, naked skin pressed against hers.

* * *

"Oh my God, Kelly, it happened!" Lena said to her friend as they sat on Kelly's couch.

"What are you talking about Lena?"

"Fate, like you said, it happened!"

Kelly was still confused about what Lena was talking about, so she let her continue.

"So, our principal and vice-principal are both battling the flu, so their assistant, Molly asked me to show this woman the school," Lena said.

"Oh no fucking way…it was Officer Foster?!"

"Yeah, it sure was! She has a five year old that is going to be in kindergarten next year and she found us. I think she really liked the school."

"So, she has a son?" Kelly asked. "How did that happen?"

"Well, she mentioned her husband, but she was very hesitant when she mentioned him and she definitely does not wear a wedding ring. I want to know so much more. I gave her my address and number, but she has yet to call. I'm thinking of paying a visit to the precinct…."

"Oh god Lena, you're going to go all stalkery aren't you," Kelly asked with a judgmental tone. "Plus, you have no idea about her - she could be straight as an arrow for all you know."

"I know," Lena replied. "But I just have to see her again. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Wow," Kelly said. "You've really got it bad, Lena. Well, normally I would say, 'shy away from those who may be straight' but in this case, go for it."


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3:45, and Lena was finished teaching for the day, and she thought, "what the hell" and made the drive over to one of the precincts were Stef might work. She hadn't really done anything like this, and her heart was beating out of her chest. This woman consumed every thought in her mind and just tied her up in knots.

She walked in and there was a very nice man behind a desk. He couldn't have been more than 25, and was a receptionist, not a police officer as he didn't wear a uniform.

"Can I help you Ms.?" he asked very politely.

"Um, yes, I think so. I'm looking for an officer Stefanie Foster. I'm wondering if she works here."

"Why yes she does!" The young man answered. "I think she just got finished her shift. Let me check."

He wandered off looking and Lena took a look around. She had never been inside a police station before, and honestly, it wasn't like she thought it would be. It was surprisingly mellow for what she expected. Then, out of nowhere, she saw the blonde haired beauty walk towards her. It was as if she had gotten hotter since she last saw her. Lena absolutely loved how her uniform hugged her amazing body.

"You know, stalking is a pretty serious crime," Stef said playfully. "How did you even know where I worked?"

"Well, after you pulled me over, I googled precincts close to that location, and found two. I just happened to check this one first." Lena smiled as she finished that sentence and handed Stef a cup of coffee. She thought it was dumb to be handing her coffee at almost four in the afternoon, but she wanted to give her something, so she figured this would be the best option.

"Here you go," Lena said as she extended her arm and handed Stef the cup. Stef then opened it and took a sip.

"Just how I like it," the blonde responded. "How on earth could you have known?"

"I guess I estimate things well," Lena replied. "There's so much about you that I want to know, so much about you that I am interested in. You're mysterious, and quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Stef was taken aback. No one had ever said anything like this to her, not even Mike in the beginning stages. She also couldn't stop thinking about Lena and was so attracted to her. She was always so smart, funny and extremely well put together.

"Why Ms. Adams, are you flirting with me?" Stef asked in a very feminine tone. She had a bit of a husky voice, but she allowed it to go up a couple octaves when she spoke to Lena.

"Please, call me Lena," Lena insisted. "Ms. Adams makes me feel like I'm in my classroom…but I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two…"

The blonde got flush, and then blushed pretty uncontrollably. She was mesmerized by Lena, and had never felt this drawn to anyone before. This was a connection that was so palpable and just undeniable.

"I'm sure you can," Stef responded.

"So, how much longer is it going to be until you ask me on a date," Lena asked. Stef was a little floored by that comment, as she thought Lena would be the one to ask.

"Well, you found me, Ms. Adams, I thought you'd be the one to ask," Stef said flirtatiously.

"Well, you found me the other day at my school, did you not?" The brunette responded. Lena then touched Stef's arm, and there was a definite charge that went through both of them. It took all of their energy to not make out right there in the station.

"That's true," Stef said. "But in my defense, I had no idea you worked at that school. You had a fifty percent shot at finding me at this precinct."

"Well, you're right," Lena said. "How about this Saturday night. There's this great little bar, Angelos that's right in my neighborhood. It'll be great, what do you say?"

Things got a little more serious as Stef said she had Brandon on Saturday, but she could leave him with his dad for the night and then pick him up on Sunday morning. She and Mike were still working through this whole co-parenting thing.

"I'll see you then, Ms. Adams," Stef said. She was now doing this solely to get under Lena's skin. "And hopefully you can teach me a thing or two," she whispered as she walked back to her desk.

* * *

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Lena thought as she got ready. She was scheduled to meet Stef at Angelos in about half an hour and she already had gone through five outfits. She couldn't understand why she couldn't find anything that she liked. Normally, she was beyond confident, but for Stef she wanted to look absolutely perfect. She finally settled on this beautiful nude pencil skirt with black tank top and some killer black pumps.

Stef sat at the bar at Angelos, and chatted up the bartender. She was very friendly, and she looked around and saw that there were only same sex couples in there. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all, but it dawned on her that she had never been in a gay bar before.

"I've never seen you here before," the bartender, Katherine said. Katherine was beautiful in a very hipster kind of way. She had hipster glasses and brown hair that she had in a side braid. She had a full sleeve tattoo that took up her entire left arm and another one that went across the top of her chest. She had these unbelievably piercing green eyes that really made her stand out.

"This is my first time," Stef answered nicely. She was about fifteen minutes early. It was the cop in her - she was never late and always early for appointments.

"You seem nervous. Is there something I can get you that will make you relax a little?" Katherine asked. Stef was already drinking a beer, which she was halfway finished.

"No, I'm fine for now, but thank you for asking," she said. "I'm just waiting for someone, and I've never anticipated anything like this before."

Katherine understood exactly what Stef meant, and empathized. "Well, try to be mellow. And you really shouldn't ever be nervous about a date because you are absolutely stunning."

Just as those words left Katherine's mouth, Lena walked in. She spotted Stef from thirty feet away and her heart immediately started to race. Stef had gone for a more casual look, with jeans and a blouse, but nonetheless, it still made Lena's heart go pitter-patter.

"How are you beautiful? And I see Katherine is keeping you company," Lena said as she gave Stef a hug. Katherine and Lena knew each other well as Lena had been coming to this bar for years.

"Nice to see you, Lena Katherine said. "Can I get you something before you sit down?"

"Yes, a Martini, please, dirty," she politely asked.

"Well, aren't you a vision, Ms. Adams," Stef said playfully.

"Now, if you don't stop calling me that, I'll have to get out my ruler," Lena joked. "In all seriousness, please call me Lena. 'Ms. Adams' makes me feel old, and I'm not old."

"Well, fine _LENA," _Stef said. Just as she finished, Katherine emerged with her martini and the two made their way to a table. As they walked over, Katherine mouthed "oh my god" to Lena, and Lena mouthed back, "I know, right?" She knew this was going to be a good night.

They sat down and talked. Never had either one of them had this kind of free flowing dialogue before, and everything was just so easy.

"So, you're a teacher?" Stef said. She already knew that, but wanted to hear a more in depth version from Lena.

"Yes, I teach high school math, and I absolutely love it. I love kids, and would love to have a house full of them one day, but for now, teaching and helping them will do. As much as I've loved every second of my teaching career, at some point, I'd like to be a higher administrator within the school."

"Well, you have plenty of time for that," Stef answered. "How old are you, 25?"

"Close, 26. You?"

"28" Stef said.

"OK, my turn," Lena said. "And if I'm off base, just tell me, but how on earth did you end up with a five year old?"

This was certainly an elephant in the room. Stef hadn't mentioned much about Mike or Brandon, fearing that it would scare Lena off, but she realized that sooner or later she would have to get into it. She did not, however, expect the time to be now.

"Well, I met mike when I was 21, and we were in the academy together. He was just getting out of the Navy, and I was just finishing college. I knew I wanted to be a police officer from the time I was very little."

There was a bit of a hush as Lena listened intently. Stef then continued.

"We had a pretty short courtship - about a year before he asked me to marry him. I felt pressured because it was what I was supposed to do, but deep down…."

Lena felt the sorrow it Stef's voice. She then knew that Stef had been battling with her sexuality for her whole life, and was deeply closeted for most of it. It pained her that it had to be this way for her, as she was able to live out and proudly since she was a teenager.

"You knew…" Lena whispered.

"It's not like I wasn't attracted to Mike, I was. And I liked him a lot, but I'm not sure I ever loved him," Stef confessed. "None of this is his fault, but I felt a little trapped. Shortly after we married, I found out I was pregnant, which pressured me to stay even more. But I really knew that this was wrong, and that I wasn't supposed to be with a man."

"I'm so sorry," Lena said, extending her hand. Stef grabbed it and squeezed and chills went through both of their bodies.

"It's OK, it's not your fault," Stef said. "This is actually really nice. I haven't talked about this with anyone yet, and you're just such a good listener, and when you look at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes, I just melt."

Lena smiled. Stef then continued. "About six months ago, I moved out. Well, I moved out of our bedroom at that point. Mike and I haven't had sex for about a year and a half, and I really don't miss it. I've been living in an apartment for about three months now. I actually have the divorce papers drawn up, but am looking for the right time to give them to Mike."

Lena then baited Stef a little bit. She wanted to hear her say it for the first time. "Well, why is it that it's been so long for you and Mike…?"

Stef then thought. She had no idea what Lena was doing, but it worked like a charm. "Well, because…" she trailed off. She then mustered up the courage to say it out loud. "Because I'm gay," she said.

Those words felt like a two ton weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had never said that out loud before, even though she had known it for most of her life. It felt right, and it felt even better than she said it to Lena.

"How do you feel?" Lena asked, squeezing Stef's hand. "Amazing," Stef responded. "My heart is pounding, but I feel so comfortable right now. And I'm so glad you're here with me."

The waitress, a beautiful, blonde woman that Lena also knew then came by and took their order. Stef got another beer, and Lena another Martini, and then they split some calamari, and got some ravioli and gnocchi to share. Lena had been there dozens of times and had everything on the menu two to three times.

"I hope you don't lead me astray," Stef said.

"I could never think of it," Lena answered. "You just told me something so courageous, and for that, at the very least, you deserve a good meal."

The food came and they dined, laughed and enjoyed each other, which was heavenly. When they finished, they sipped drinks and headed over to the pool table where they engaged in some friendly competition.

"I'll play you," Lena proposed. "And whoever wins, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

"Oh really?" Stef said. Stef was a little intimidated because Lena played on this table all the time, but she was a good pool player, and nothing was going to make her back down from a challenge.

"Yep," Lena said. "This is my home turf, so I'll let you break. Here you go." Lena then handed Stef a cue, which Stef used to whack all the balls, four of which found pockets. Lena gulped and thought "what have I gotten myself into?" Stef sunk shot after shot, after shot.

"Where do you want this?" Stef playfully asked. It was clear that Stef was going to win as she had sunk far more of the solids than Lena had sunk stripes.

"Were you hustling me?" Lena asked.

"Hey, this is _your _home turf. I'm just trying to keep up!"

"Well, there's keeping up, and then there's whooping my ass…you're doing the latter!"

Stef then put the cue behind her back and sunk another shot. She then put it under her leg and sunk one more.

"Last one…eight ball…where do you want it?" Stef chided playfully.

"Tell you what," Lena said. "You sink this in the pocket right in front of me, and we leave right now and you have your way with me…"

"You sure? You don't seem quite as confident, Ms. Adams," Stef said.

"Well, either way, I win," Lena joked.

Stef examined the table and tried to figure out what she needed to do. This was a very difficult shot as her ball was in one deep corner and Lena stood at the exact opposite diagonal corner. She looked again, trying to figure out the angles, and then, took the cue to the ball and whacked it. The ball crossed three sides of the table before it found the eight ball and lightly tapped it in.

"Ballgame," Stef said.

"Ballgame indeed," Lena replied, moving closer to Stef and pressing her lips firmly against the beautiful officer's. Lena had wondered what this kiss would be like, and it exceeded every imaginable expectation, as Stef's lips were so amazingly soft. Their tongues circled each other's perfectly, and their connection was undeniable. This was incredible for Stef as well, as every fiber of her being meshed perfectly with Lena. She had never kissed a woman before, but after her lips met Lena's, there was no turning back. She felt home and she felt safe, and she felt like this is where she needed to be. She had known for so long that she was gay, and was absolutely beyond proud at this point. Lena finally pulled away.

"That was incredible," Lena said. "You sure you've never done that before…you know, with a woman.."

"Never" Stef answered. "And it was amazing. I can't believe I've denied myself this happiness for so long. Lena Adams, thank you so much for bringing it out in me."

"You're so welcome, Stefanie Foster." Lena then leaned in and kissed Stef again, and this one was just as good as the first one. The two were flat out making out in the middle of a bar and did not care one bit. Stef felt alive for the first time in her life.

"You wanna come by for a nightcap?" Lena asked, realizing how forward she was being, but didn't care.

"I do want to," Stef said. "The only issue is Brandon. I have to pick him up from Mike's tomorrow, and it wouldn't be right if I go over there all disheveled."

"That's fine," Lena said. "We don't even have to do anything. I just want you beside me tonight. You're an incredible woman, Stefanie Foster and I'm thrilled to be here with you. I just don't want our time tonight to be cut short."

"In that case, Sure," Stef said. "Where's your car, I can follow you to your place."

"Oh, I walked here," Lena said. I only live about three blocks away."

Immediately, Stef's cop instincts kicked in.

"You walked here, really? You were planning on walking home alone tonight? Lena, please promise me you won't think about doing things like that anymore. It worries me to think you may not be safe."

Lena's heart melted when Stef said that. She loved that she wanted to protect her under any circumstances.

"Well, officer Foster, I was hoping that you would accompany me home tonight, but in the future, no walking alone late at night. You have my word."

After that, the two went to Stef's car and drove back to Lena's.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Stef pulled into Lena's apartment building, the two struggled to keep their hands off of each other. Lena leaned and pulled Stef close as they continued to make out passionately. Stef had never felt this kind of passion in her life, and she absolutely loved it. It was something different, but so intensely hot.

"I'm not sure if we'll make it out of this car," Lena purred…"and I really wanted you to see my place!"

That comment drew a smile from both of them, and finally, they made it out of the car and up the steps to Lena's apartment. About two seconds after Lena opened the door, the two of them were once again in a full embrace, their lips pressed tightly against one another with their tongues swirling, and their hot breath coating each other. Stef's touch was absolutely masterful and as she felt up and down Lena's amazing lithe and tight body. Stef felt up and down, and finally she ran her hair through Lena's gorgeous, long, curly brown locks. The intensity and passion built with every touch and every kiss. Finally, the two made it over to the couch, where Stef laid down, and Lena laid right on top of her, continuing the kiss. Stef reached for her blouse and began to unbutton it, exposing her sexy white, lacy bra.

"Wait a second," Lena whispered as she stopped everything. This was exceptionally difficult as she was beyond attracted to Stef and her engines were seriously revving.

"What is it gorgeous?" Stef purred.

"Well, I just don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing," Lena muttered. "After all, I am your first…right?"

Stef smiled. This woman was absolutely perfect. She couldn't believe how considerate she was, and how much she really cared about her. Sure, sex would've been amazing right now, but they had so much time for that, and perhaps doing it on the first night was a little rushed.

"Lena, I'm so comfortable here with you, but I think you're right," Stef uttered. "But I have a hard time controlling myself around you. You're not like anyone I've ever been with before."

"Well, I am a woman," Lena laughed.

"It's way, way, way more than that," Stef said seriously. "You get me, we connect, you really care about me, and you are the hottest and sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Stef blushed as she said that. She had never really been someone to wear her emotions on her sleeve like this, but around Lena, she felt like she could say anything and not be judged. She hadn't felt this special and wanted in quite some time, and the feeling was absolutely splendid.

"Well thank you," Lena hissed sexily, giving Stef another kiss on the mouth. Before either could really react, they were engaged in another full on makeout session which Lena had to stop. If they were going to go any further, they were going to have sex, and both of them wanted to wait a little while longer for that. So, they made it back to Lena's bedroom.

"Well, isn't this something, I don't have my PJs," Stef said sarcastically. "Whatever shall I do?" Before Lena could say anything, Stef stripped her bra off, and then took off her jeans, exposing her white, boy cut panties. She then took those off and plopped herself on Lena's bed. Lena had fantasized many times about seeing Stef naked, and the reality trumped the fantasy. Her body was perfect. So unbelievably fit and toned, muscular, but not too much definition. Her breasts were incredibly round and perky, probably a B cup. It was amazing that she had a kid, because her body left no indications.

"You don't scare me, Officer Foster," Lena said with a smile. She then stripped all her clothes off, and Stef was in awe. Lena looked absolutely amazing. Her skin was absolutely flawless, and though she was thin, she did have some pretty awesome curves. With Lena getting into the bed and spooning with Stef naked, both of them would have to show some serious will power, but they were definitely game for it.

"This feels amazing, your skin next to mine," Lena said. "From the first second I saw you, I knew I had to have you…now, having you in my bed is absolutely incredible."

Stef gave Lena one last kiss, and then Lena turned off the light, holding Stef in her arms. It was the perfect end to the perfect date.

* * *

Stef's alarm went off at 7:15. She kept it on everyday, because she had a five year old who was incapable of sleeping passed eight. It came in handy today, as she was due to pick up Brandon from Mike's at just that time. She jumped out of Lena's bed, realizing her nakedness and chuckling a little, and then put her clothes back on and headed into Lena's bathroom to throw some water on her face. Lena finally woke up as Stef was getting cleaned up.

"Good morning officer," Lena said, also realizing her nakedness and walking to her closet to put on her robe. "Clearly the phrase 'sleeping in' means nothing to you!" Just as those words left her mouth, she realized that Stef had to pick up Brandon, and she regretted saying them.

"Well, I need to pick up my son, and I really should get home and change first," Stef said nicely. "I don't think it would be right going over to get him in date clothes and messy hair."

They both smiled, and Lena approached Stef and gave her a very sweet kiss on the lips. Lena had some serious morning breath, but neither one of them cared.

"So Stef," Lena started. She knew this discussion was coming, and even though Stef had to leave very soon, she wanted to get it going. "How does Mike fit into all of this? And by that I mean, when are you going to tell him about me?"

Stef gulped. She knew this was a conversation she and Mike were going to have, but she wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"I'm going to tell him soon," Stef answered. "And Lena, I'm not bullshitting you, I'm going to tell him. It's not fair to you or him or Brandon for that matter for me to hide this, and the longer I go without saying something, the harder it's going to be. Just with Mike, it's complicated."

Stef looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:35. She really needed to be out of Lena's in about seven minutes in order to get home, change quickly and get to Mike's. She was never late for anything, especially her time with Brandon, so if she was, Mike would immediately know there was something up. Fully realizing this, she realized she had opened up a box with her most recent comment.

"Complicated, how?" Lena asked. She realized Stef was in a hurry, but she was so curious.

Stef bit her lip. She owed it to Lena to tell her something, so she did as quickly and succinctly as possible. "Well, Mike's been trying to reconcile, suggesting counseling and whatnot for about six months," Stef said. "But I've resisted because I know our marriage is over and I have the divorce papers drafted. There's also one other thing…"

Lena perked up. She was now even more invested in what Stef was saying. "And the other thing is…?"

"He drinks, and he's been drinking a lot more since I left," Stef said. "And he has a tendency to get angry when he drinks, so this news could really set him off…."

Lena looked Stef dead in the eyes. "If he EVER puts a hand on you, I will kill him myself," Lena said. She was dead damn serious.

Stef smiled. "He never has, and wouldn't" she answered. "But he's been verbally abusive. And no, Ms. Adams, I can't have you killing my ex…even though I may be able to get you a deal, I can't have my new girlfriend behind bars for an extended period of time…"

When the word "girlfriend" came out of Stef's mouth, both of them were thrilled and almost giddy. It just felt right, and both of them knew that this wasn't just some fling, it was forever. Stef then looked at her watch and saw it was 7:41, so she kissed Lena goodbye and headed out the door.

"I think I love that woman," Lena said after Stef was gone. "Who would've thought, me with a cop?"


	6. Chapter 6

Stef got back to her place which was only about a six minute drive from Lena's and quickly brushed her hair and changed her clothes. She didn't have time for a shower, but that didn't matter at this point. She washed off her makeup and just went naturale to pick up Brandon, which was fine. She knew Mike wouldn't care about that or notice for that matter.

She raced out the door and started her drive over to Mike's. Mike didn't live far from her at all, but this time gave her time to think a little bit about what had transpired the night before. "I can't believe I've deprived myself of that for so long," Stef thought. She knew this is what she wanted and where she needed to be, but was so scared about how her family would react. Now, because Lena provided her with so much strength, she didn't care nearly as much.

The driveway to Mike's was familiar. After all, Stef did share this house with him for four years. She was eager to see her son, and have him for the next couple of days. Her heart raced as she parked and rang the doorbell. It was 8:01…she was a little late, but not late enough for Mike to be suspicious.

"Mommy!" Brandon said as Mike opened the door. He ran into her arms and Stef picked him up and ambushed him with kisses, that he very cutely wiped off.

"So good to see you baby," She said as she embraced him. She loved having him so close to her, and as long as she could, she would pick him up and hold him.

"Nice night last night?" Mike asked. He wasn't suspicious, just inquisitive.

"What do you mean,?" Stef answered.

"Nothing at all, you just broke the news about plans on me pretty quick, that's all."

"Oh, you're right Mike, sorry. Yeah, I had fun, I met up with a new friend, had some dinner. It was lovely."

Stef didn't like lying to Mike like this, but it was a little white lie, and she would tell him the whole truth when the time was right, which wasn't now. Brandon then returned with his bag to take to Stef's house and the two were on their way.

"Mommy's going to take a shower really quickly," Stef said to Brandon. "But you've got Spongebob here, and then I'll make you some breakfast…How does that sound?"

"Great mommy!"

Stef then got in the shower, and washed quickly before putting basically the same clothes on from before. She then made them both some pancakes and sausage, and then read him three stories before she let him play on his play piano. Stef's place wasn't really kid friendly at all. She barely had any furniture, and Brandon always had to bring his toys from Mike's over there, which was a little tiresome. She did however have tons of children's books which Brandon absolutely adored. Whenever she could, she would always read to Brandon. Both of them absolutely loved that.

After a couple of hours, Stef loaded them up and took Brandon to the park, another activity which he just adored. As he was playing in the sandbox with other kids, another mom friend of hers sat next to her.

"Stef! Great to see you," her friend Evelyn said. "It's been a little while."

"Oh Evelyn, hi," she responded. "Great seeing you. Yeah, with all the stuff with Mike and trying to find Brandon is school for next year, things have been a little hectic. But hopefully they're settling down now."

Stef looked on as Brandon was having such a good time in the sandbox. Her heart absolutely melted.

"Oh my god," Evelyn said.

"What are you 'oh my godding' about?" Stef quipped playfully.

"You met someone," she said.

"What…? that's preposterous…why would you even suggest something like that?" Stef was floored. Was it that obvious? Was she really glowing that much? She had been texting with Lena throughout the day which was just heavenly, but she figured that since Mike didn't suspect anything, then no one would.

"Don't screw with me Foster," Evelyn retorted. "I know when someone's been struck by an arrow…you may be a cop and supposedly hard to read, but I can totally tell. Now you better spill it!"

"OK Evelyn, but this is top secret information. I'm serious here, if you tell anyone, I'll find some charge a million years back and arrest you and throw you in jail with the key throw away. You got it?"

"Yes, my lips are sealed. Now spill it."

Stef exhaled. She saw brandon out of the corner of her eye, and he was still having a good time, playing with other kids, so that was fine. She then started with this whole story about hurricane Lena.

"It all started about, well, maybe three weeks ago, when I pulled over this woman," Stef said. Evelyn had no clue where this story was going. For all she knew she thought that the woman Stef pulled over set her up with a guy.

"And I pulled her over, normal stuff, 'license, registration, blah, blah, blah' and then after all of that was over, she started flirting with me, like really flirting with me."

Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Stefanie Foster gay?

"Uh huh," she said intently.

"And then, crazy enough, about a week later, I look online about this school, 'Anchor Beach Charter' for B, and I make an appointment for a tour. I then go there, and who walks out of the administration office but Lena Adams, the very woman I had pulled over who had flirted with me so."

"Oh. My. GOD! That's wild. I can't believe it Stef. What happened next?"

"Well she gave me a tour, and we talked, and we just had crazy chemistry. It also didn't hurt that I loved the school, and will hopefully send Brandon there. But anyway, we parted ways and I had no idea what to do, even though she gave me her number and address. Luckily, she found me when she stopped by the precinct a couple days later."

"Wow, quite the persistent babe, isn't she?" Evelyn joked.

"She is, and she's amazing. When she found me, she gave me coffee and we decided to meet for a date, which was last night, and it was the best date I have ever been on. She's the most amazing woman. I can't believe it took me 28 years to find her…"

"So wait a minute, you're….?"

"Gay, yes," Stef interjected. It felt SO good to say it out loud again. "I've been attracted to women my whole life, but suppressed it, and was really pretending with Mike for so many years, which was a big factor in us splitting up."

"Plus, being gay with your father certainly couldn't be easy," Evelyn offered. Stef had told her about him, about his passion and religious beliefs, so what she was saying was not off base.

"Don't I know this," Stef said. "I'm really not looking forward to telling him."

"Stef, I'm so happy for you," Evelyn said. "Not just about Lena, but that you are now able to live your live how you want to and not hide behind anything anymore. I can't imagine what that feels like, but it seems like it would be absolutely terrible. I'm glad you don't have to feel that way anymore."

"Me too," Stef answered. "It's taken me almost three decades to realize this, but I'm in such a good place now. Being away from Mike and Brandon has been so hard, but being with Lena has alleviated so much pain. I love that I'm being true to myself now."

Just as she finished that sentence, she heard the ice cream truck pulling up, she knew immediately what that meant.

"Mommy, can I get some ice cream?" Brandon asked.

"Of course, B," she said. "As a matter of fact, why don't you get some for all the kids you're playing with." She handed him 30 dollars and he and the rest of the kids beelined toward the truck.

"Wow, ice cream for everyone," Evelyn said. "this lena MUST be amazing to put you in this mood."

"She is Evelyn, she really is."


	7. Chapter 7

"OK, you're dad is going to pick you up from school a little early today, and then he's going to take you to see another school for next year, OK, baby?" Stef said to Brandon as she pulled into his pre-school. She had loved their time together, but letting him go was always hard. She really hoped that Brandon would like Anchor Beach - not just because Lena was there, but because she really thought it was a good fit for him. She talked to Mike about it, and he agreed to check it out as Stef was working a graveyard shift.

"Another school Mama!?" Brandon whined. "When I can just go to a new one!?"

"Well, when we all find one you like, then we can choose a new school for you baby," Stef answered calmly. "But we have to choose a place that is lucky enough to have you. We can't just go sending our prized jewel just anywhere, can we!"

"No mama," Brandon said. Stef then gave him a kiss on the top of the head and made her way off. She hated working graveyard shifts because they messed her sleep pattern all up, and things tended to get very, very quiet on the streets after around 2:30 in the morning. At that point, she was really just cruising around with not much activity. She had been in constant contact with Lena, who knew that Mike and Brandon were coming today. The principal and vice principal were both back, so Lena didn't have to give any tours anymore, so this would probably not be the day that she met Brandon. She wanted to meet him so badly, but agreed with Stef to wait for when the time was right.

* * *

Mike was on time getting Brandon. It was about 2 o'clock and they headed over to Anchor Beach, unbeknownst to Lena. As Mike pulled into the school, he saw many happy children playing on the beach and he immediately thought "I think Stef was right. This is our school for our son."

Mike chatted with the principal as he dropped off the application that Stef had finished for them, and then Brandon made his way to a kindergarten classroom with a teacher. Mike left and continued to talk to the administration team, and got all the answers he needed, and definitely felt like this was the right place. After about an hour and a half, the kindergarten teacher returned with Brandon in tow.

"Quite a boy you've got here," Mrs. Wilcox (the teacher) said. "We have two little kiddie drumsets and a little kiddie piano and he found them immediately and started playing them, and playing them well. It's so amazing how fast kids learn these days."

"Well he's very, very musical," Mike said. "He's been into the piano since he was two. I love that he's banging on the drums now too…that should be good for my hearing! Did you have fun buddy?"

"Yah, Mrs. Wilcox is awesome! She let me play piano and read "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" with the rest of the class. They are learning about Christopher Columbus who is awesome!"

"Glad you liked it buddy," Mike said. "He's also been a fanatical reader. My wife and I read to him all the time, and he loves it, so I'm not surprised he wanted to read with your class."

"It was great having him," Mrs. Wilcox said. "I am glad you and your wife have enjoyed yourselves here. Oh, I have a meeting I need to get to, but thanks again for coming."

It was weird hearing "wife" from Mike's perspective because he barely used that term anymore. Just as he was getting Brandon ready to go, Lena emerged, presumably on her way to the same meeting as Mrs. Wilcox. She didn't say anything, but for some reason, she just knew that these two in the hallway were Mike and Brandon. It was very awkward for her to see them together, and she couldn't help but feel a little excluded. She knew what needed to happen. Stef needed to tell Mike about them, because the longer things went on without him knowing, the worse she was going to feel.

Lena and Stef met at a coffee shop at 6:30 in the morning - Stef had been working the graveyard shift for the last couple of weeks, so this had been their routine during the week since they were on opposite schedules. Stef was usually exhausted, but she blocked it all out of her mind when she saw Lena.

"I'll have a coffee, cream, no sugar," Stef said to a very nice waitress.

"Coffee, now? I know it's normal for most people, but you just worked a full shift! How on earth are you going to get to sleep?"

"For some reason, the caffeine doesn't keep me awake when I've had a coffee after the graveyard shift," Stef explained. "But if I'm working normal hours, and have coffee at like 5 or six in the afternoon, then I'm up all night."

"Good to know," Lena chuckled. "I learn something new about you everyday."

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Lena inquired. "I don't want you to get worried, but I feel like it is time I said something."

As soon as Lena said that, Stef tensed up a little. "Was she breaking up with me? If so, why? Is she not happy? Is it because we haven't had sex yet?" All of these thoughts raced through Stef's mind as she listened intently to her girlfriend.

"I didn't tell you this, but when Mike and Brandon were visiting Anchor Beach, I saw them," Lena explained. "I didn't interact with them or anything, but I was walking to a meeting after school, and I saw the cutest little brown haired boy that had your eyes, and I just knew it had to be Brandon, so I figured the adult he was with was Mike."

"Oh wow," Stef said. "You said you didn't talk with them?"

"No, that would've been too weird, under the circumstances, knowing what I know and they don't," Lena said. "But it got me thinking. Stef, you're amazing, and what we have is incredible, and I can see myself growing old with you, but you've gotta tell Mike. If you're as serious about me as I think you are, then it's not fair to keep this from him. You need to tell him."

Stef sipped her coffee as she listened to Lena. She knew Lena was right, but she was just dreading the conversation with Mike. She had given him the divorce papers about a week ago, and that was a hellish encounter, so telling him that she was in love with a woman was going to be equally terrible.

"You're right, Lena, I know I have to tell him," Stef said. "I'm not sure what is going to be worse, telling Mike or telling my dad."

"If you want, I can go with you to tell either of them," Lena said. "I want to be there for you, and I know how hard this is."

How did Stef get so lucky? It was incredible that Lena knew exactly what she needed to hear at all times, and that she pushed all the right buttons. She didn't think having her there when she told her dad was going to help much, but she did think that having her there when she told Mike would be great. Whatever support she needed, Lena was always there. It was really quite amazing how well Lena could read Stef, even after such a short period of time.

"I think that would be nice, well, if you were there when I tell Mike," Stef said. "My dad is a totally different animal, which I will have to do on my own, but having you there when I tell Mike will really be amazing."

"Just let me know where and when, and I'll be there," Lena said. "I'll always be there for you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: I don't condone any of the choice words spoken here, but it worked for the scene. Hope you guys enjoy!_

Stef had just worked a double, so she was exhausted, but she couldn't put off telling Mike any longer. She wanted everything out in the open, and regardless of how Mike reacted, she knew that now was the time. She was still in uniform from her shift as Lena sat right beside her. It was Saturday morning, and Stef was coming off about 18 hours on the street. Luckily, she got some coffee at the station before she left so she would be alert for this.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked. Stef's knuckles were white as she was gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Not bad, a little tired, but generally OK. I just hope this doesn't get too ugly. I'm happy that B is on a play date right now, because if Mike is drinking and angry, I can't have that around my son."

This all just got very real for Lena. She had never been in a situation like this, and she had absolutely no control over anything, which was rare. She normally was always in the driver's seat, but now, she couldn't control a thing.

They arrived at the house Mike and Stef used to share, and a million emotions ran through Lena. She wanted a house like that for her and Stef. Plus, this was just so uncomfortable, as this really was Stef and Mike's turf, and Lena had no ownership of it.

"You ok, baby?" Stef said, leaning in to give Lena a kiss.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little nervous. Is that weird?"

"No, not at all."

Stef used her key, and let herself in, and found Mike in a robe, sipping coffee and watching SportsCenter. He was definitely quite surprised to see Stef.

"Stef! So good to see you!" He said as he jumped up. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"You knew I was coming, Mike. We talked about it. I told you there was something I needed to say to you."

"Oh, right. And who is this?" Mike peered his head and saw Lena. He recognized her, but couldn't quite place her.

"Well, that's sort of what we need to talk about, Mike. You see, the thing is this. Lena, this beautiful woman and I are a couple, and we're in love." Stef then took Lena's hand and kissed it. She wasn't flaunting anything, but more showing how strong she and Lena were.

"No fucking way," Mike quipped. "Stef, is this some sort of a joke? I mean, what the fuck, what are you, gay now?"

Stef gulped. She suspected Mike had been drinking, and her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed a small, empty bottle of Jake Daniels by the couch.

"No, Mike, not 'gay now,' but rather 'gay my whole life.' I've always known I was gay, but I suppressed it for a variety of reasons."

Mike was beside himself, and just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had spent so much time with Stef, and honestly felt like he was being punked. How on earth could the woman he once loved be gay?

"Stef, we had so many good times together, and I know there was passion. Now, things go bad for a little while and all of the sudden you're gay? What the fuck?!"

"Mike, it isn't like that. I suppressed my feelings because my father and priest made me when I was younger. I knew from a very early age that I liked women, but felt that if I acted on it, then I would be disowned - even though I wanted to on many occasions. It has nothing to do with you, please believe me."

Lena just stood there in awe. She couldn't believe how well Stef was doing. She was really holding it together well.

"Well, I still can't fucking believe it. And who the fuck are you? Wait, I saw you…you work at that School we're sending our son to. That's right _our _son. Something you'll never, ever be a part of."

"Mike, please," Stef interjected.

"No, don't 'Mike' me, right now Stef. You come into the house we once shared and telling me you're fucking gay? Seriously, and then you bring this dyke, whore into our home? Yeah, no, I'm going to react however the fuck I want to."

Stef seethed when she heard those words. She had seen Mike angry before, but she never pegged him for being homophobic, or this unbelievably cruel. Lena didn't seem to mind the words, but Stef was furious. All of her rage shot through her body, and then she unleashed a slap so powerful on Mike that he stumbled back.

"If you EVER call her that again, Mike, I swear you'll be tasting a lot worse than my hand."

"What the fuck are you gonna do Stef? I know some dykes are supposed to be tough and butch, but you're still just soft as marshmallows"

"Don't, Mike, you're drunk and making a fool out of yourself now."

"Don't what?" Mike responded, now nose to nose with Stef, like a manager and an umpire arguing. "Please, Stef, you or your bull dyke whore don't scare me."

Stef had it. She was about to wind up and punch mike in the face, when all of the sudden he lunged at her. She couldn't believe what was happening, as she had never seen him be this abrasive, drunk, belligerent and violent before. Like Floyd Mayweather, Stef bobbed, weaved and avoided the punch which made Mike's fist hit the wall, causing him to shriek in pain. Stef then got behind him, and pushed him against the wall, causing him to hit his forehead. She then grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back.

"Owwww! Jesus Christ Stef, I'm sorry! God, please let me go, this is killing my arm!"

Stef's cop instincts kicked in, and she grabbed her handcuffs and slapped them tightly on Mike's wrists, locking them behind his back, completely subduing him. Since he was being an extra big asshole, she locked them on him as tight as humanly possible. Lena could not believe what a badass her girlfriend was. Even though Mike was being the biggest of jerks, seeing Stef spring into action like this was beyond sexy.

"Stef, seriously, take these cuffs off. Or at least loosen them. My wrists are killing me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all I said or tried to hit you. Please let me go Stef."

Stef brought Mike to a chair in the living room and sat him down. She wasn't ready to release him quite yet. She wanted him to calm down a little first.

"Apologize to her." Stef demanded, pointing at Lena. There was nothing soft or marshmallowy about this at all. This was a command. There was nothing but silence in the room. Stef then walked over to Mike and got two inches from his face. "Apologize to her now! I mean it, Mike!" Mike still said nothing. He was so embarrassed about how he reacted, but at the same time, he didn't want to apologize. Then, Stef grabbed the chain on the back of the handcuffs and yanked it as hard as she could, forcing the hard, cold metal to dig into Mike's wrists even more.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mike screamed.

When the words "I'm sorry" didn't exist Mike's mouth, Stef yanked on the chain again, forcing Mike to scream again.

"Mike, I'm not bullshitting you. Apologize to her NOW, or I will keep yanking on this chain until you do. I'll also leave you here cuffed all day, and take the handcuff keys from here. Now, apologize!"

Mike realized he had no choice. His wrists and hands were in so much pain, and he knew Stef was serious. He didn't want to be left there, subdued and humiliated all day and all night, so he finally obliged.

"Lena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said about you. It was wrong, and the alcohol talking. Once again, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Mike," Lena said. "I've been called worse. Babe, you should unlock him. I think he's calm now."

"If you say so," Stef said. She got behind Mike and took the cuffs off and put them back in her utility belt. Mike rubbed his wrists, and Stef noticed the scratches and scrapes the metal had caused him. She was actually happy for that considering what a jerk he was being.

"One more thing," Stef said. She noticed the divorce papers sitting on the kitchen table, unsigned. She got them, and Lena gave her a pen. "No more procrastinating. Sign these now."

Stef handed him a pen, and he did as he was told. She and Lena then left and Stef breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
